Finding Dennis (2004)
Finding Dennis is a cartoon movie spoof and parody of "Finding Nemo" is created JackxElsa Productions Rockz and studios The Jim Henson Company, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, The Weinstein Company, Disney, Walt Disney Home Video, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and J.B. Eagle Films.. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. YIPPIE IT'S JANUARY 2018! Plot Two characters, Fred and his wife Daphne, are admiring their new home in the Great Barrier Reef and their clutch of babies that are due to hatch in a few days. Suddenly, a ghost with razor sharp blade named Phantasm attacks them, leaving Fred unconscious before kidnapped Daphne and all but one of their babies, Freddy names this baby Dennis, a name that Daphne liked. A few years later, Dennis's first day of school arrives. Dennis has a happy boy, due to a minor injury to his baby from the Phantasm attack kidnapped his mother, which limits his swimming ability. After Fred embarrasses Dennis during a school field trip, Dennis disobeys his father and sneaks away from the reef towards a boat, resulting in him being captured by scuba divers. As the boat sails away, one of the divers accidentally knocks his diving mask into the water. While unsuccessfully attempting to save Dennis, Fred meets Elsa, a princess with short-term memory loss. While meeting three thieves on a fish-free diet, Hans, a main villain, Joker, a great villain thief and Harley Quinn, a thief villain, Fred discovers the diver's mask that was dropped from the boat and notices an address written on it. However, when he argues with Elsa and accidentally gives her a nosebleed, the scent of blood causes Hans to lose control of himself and attempt to eat Fred and Elsa. The two escape from Hans but the mask falls into a trench in the deep sea. During a hazardous struggle with an frogfish in the trench, Elsa realizes she is able to read the words written on the mask, "Gaston Dimple 42 Wallaby Way Sydney." The address leads them to Sydney, Australia, and Odette manages to remember it. After receiving directions to Sydney from a large school of minions, Fred and Odette accidentally run into a bloom of sloths (with grey wolves) that nearly sting them to death; Fred falls exhausted after the risky escape and wakes up to see a surf-cultured sea superhero named White Pantera, who takes Elsa and him on the East Australian Current. In the current, Fred reluctantly shares the details of his journey with a group of young sea humans; his story spreads rapidly across the ocean through word of mouth and eventually reaches Dennis in Sydney. Meanwhile, Dennis's captor - Gaston Dimple, a dentist - places him into a human tank in his office on Sydney Harbour. There, Dennis meets a group of aquarium fish called the "Prison Gang", led by a crafty and ambitious leader of Detective Batcave named Batman. The "Prison Gang" includes Obelix, a big French friend; Homer Simpson, a Simpson leader orphan; Margaret Wade, a best friend; Invincibubble, a superhero invincible bubble; Boss Baby, a new baby brother; and Aurora, a princess. The human are frightened to learn that the dentist plans to give Dennis to his niece, Darla, who is infamous for killing a goldfish given to her previously, by constantly shaking her bag. In order to avoid this, Batman gives Dennis a role in an escape plan, which involves jamming the misfit's filter and forcing the dentist to remove the human from the misfit to clean it manually. The human would be placed in plastic bags, at which point they would roll out the window and into the harbor. After a friendly rooster fly named Foghorn Leghorn visits with news of Fred's adventure, Dennis succeeds in jamming the filter, but the plan backfires when the dentist installs a new high-tech filter. Upon leaving the East Australian Current, Fred and Elsa become lost and are eaten by a yellow with blue giant dinosaur named Greymon. Inside the Greymon's mouth, Fred desperately tries to escape while Odette tries to communicate with it. In response, the Greymon carries them to Sydney Harbour and expels them through his blowhole. They are met by Foghorn, who recognizes Fred from the stories he has heard and rescues him and Elsa from a flock of hungry henchmen piglets by scooping them into his beak and taking them to the dentist's office. By this time, Darla has arrived and the dentist is prepared to give Dennis to her. Dennis tries to play dead in hopes of saving himself, and, at the same time, Foghorn arrives. Fred sees Dennis and mistakes this act for the actual death of his son. When Foghorn suddenly gets thrown out the window by the dentist, Buzz helps Dennis escape into a drain through a sink after a chaotic struggle. Overcome with despair, Fred leaves Elsa and begins to swim back home. Elsa then loses her memory and becomes confused, but meets Dennis, who has reached the ocean through an underwater drainpipe. Elsa's memory is restored after she reads the word "Sydney" on a nearby drainpipe and, remembering her journey, she guides Dennis to Fred who changes his sadness to happiness. After the two joyfully reunite, Elsa is caught in a fishing net with a school of grouper. Dennis bravely enters the net and directs the group to swim downward to break the net, reminiscent of a similar scenario that occurred in the human misfit earlier. The human, including Elsa, succeed in breaking the net and escape. After some days, Dennis leaves for school once more and Fred is no longer overprotective or doubtful of his son's safety, proudly watching Dennis swim away into the distance. Back at the dentist's office, the high-tech filter breaks down and The Prison Gang have escaped into the harbor, but realize they are confined in plastic bags of water that the dentist put them into (when their plan has now worked) while cleaning the prison. Voice Cast Brazilian Version: * Additional Voices: Carlo Silveira, Marcelo Pissardini, Luiz Carlos de Moraes, Marcelo Campos, Luiz Antônio Loube, Tom Cavalcante, Luiz Antônio Loube, Wendel Bezerra, Arlete Montenegro, Renato Márcio, Isaura Gomes, Marli Bortoleto, Raquel Marinho, Júlia Castro, Cecília Lemes, Magda Crudeli, Hugo Picchi, Bussunda, Fernando Gomes. * Studio: Sigma (SP) * Midia: Cinema/DVD/Blu-Ray/VHS * Diretor of Dubbing: Andrea Murucci * Translator of Subtitling: Sérgio Cantú Portuguese Version: * Portuguese Version: Heitor Lourenço, Jorge Mourato, Joel Constantino, Cláudia Cadima, Santiago Aguirre, Pedro Rascão. * Studio: Somnorte * Midia: Cinema/DVD/Blu-Ray/VHS Official Trailer/DVD Menu Cast (Remake) * Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo) as Marlin * Roshan (AKA Baby Dennis) (Ice Age) as Nemo Egg * Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) as Nemo * Ruff (Dennis the Menace) as Nemo's pet * Elsa (Frozen) as Dory * Batman (Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders) as Gill * Invincibubble (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) as Gurgle * Obelix (Asterix and the Vinkings) as Bloat * Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) as Peach * Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Bubbles * Aurora (The Sleeping Beauty) as Deb * Jasmine (Aladdin) as Flo * Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) as Jacques * Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) as Nigel * Minion (Minions) as The School of Moonfish * Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) as Crush * Manny Rivera/El Tigre (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) as Squirt * Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Mr. Ray * Hans (Frozen) as Bruce * Joker (Batman: The Animated Series) as Anchor * Harley Quinn (Batman: The Animated Series) as Chum * Jerry (Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring) as Blenny, The Worried Fish * Frogfish (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) as Anglerfish * Henchmen Pigs (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil) as Seagulls * Greymon (Digimon Data Squad) as Whale * Bugs Bunny as Jerald * TJ Detweiler (Recess) as Tad * Violet Parr (The Incredibles) as Pearl * Human Pinocchio (Pinocchio: The Series) as Sheldon * Phantasm (Batman: Mask of the Phantasm) as Barracuda * Robin (Young Justice) as Phil (Tad's Dad) * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) as Ted (Pearl's Dad) * Ralphie as Bob (Sheldon's Dad) * Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) as Coral * Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) as Darla Sherman * Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Babara Sherman * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) as Phillip Sherman * Alley Dogs (Oliver & Company) and Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) as The Jellyfish * Odette (The Swan Princess) as Sponge Bed Mother Fish * Alise (The Swan Princess) as Sponge Bed Guppy * Kayley (Quest For Camelot) as Kathy * The Scuba Divers as Itself * Alley Snails (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Crabs * The Bunch of Bats (Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island) as The Krill * The Both with Sword to Fighting as Swordfishes * Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Sea Turtle * The Sheeps as Dolphins * Mother Pig (Merrie Melodies) as Mother Fish * The Piglets (Merrie Melodies) as Guppies * Various Characters Students as Other Fish Students * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Jimmy * Various Characters as Fishes * Boneyard Werewolf (Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King) as Mr. Johanson * Various Headed Turkeys as Lobsters * Human Kidnapped Fishermen Boat as Fishermen * Humpty Dumpty (The Muppet Show)/Little Chicks (Shaun the Sheep) as Crab/Himself It Stars w/ Features in the Remake of the Film Fred Jones in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg 304532_1255956168424_500_281.jpg Dennis-the-menace-EWEA8G.jpg NEWElsaPose.png Buzz Lightyear Animated.png Invincibubble spongebob.png 3df45a36f1231aa70c8fb42ca557f48c.jpg Obelix coloured by crossbones88-d4nmzcn.jpg Homer616.jpg Princess Aurora in Sofia the First.jpg Jasmine 3.jpeg Boss baby character.png Foghorn Leghorn in Space Jam.jpg Minionschristmas2014.jpg Hercules.jpg Intro37.png Rex (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg Hans_transparent.png Batman-the-animated-series-joker.jpg S0JSb.jpg Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg Boneyard_werewolf.png Three_little_hench_pigs_hoodwinked_2.jpg Hex_Girls.jpg 118413031.jpg Bugs bunny wabbit.png TJ Feeling It.jpg Violet Parr.jpg Pinocchio.png batman-mask-of-the-phantasm-costume-grim-reaper-animated-series-review.jpg Daphne Blake in Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost.jpg RobinBTAS.jpg Bob Parr in The Incredibles.jpg Lord Ralphie.jpg tumblr_inline_n28rc0VyTW1sbapcu.jpg Darla.png Gaston.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-159.jpg Wolves.jpg Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-270.jpg Princess Odette.jpg AL-001.png Turkey-vulture-amongst-flowers.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-1639.jpg 2163f8500404decf75c712d601f85e06--merrie-melodies-warner-brothers.jpg 5458ba9a96f84157e3f14fe89a5b658a--merrie-melodies-warner-brothers.jpg Danny Phantom (character).png Stock Image of Timmy Turner.png Songs * Song at The Opening Credits ("Finding Dennis" Opening Theme) - Futurama Theme * Rex's Song - Let's Name the Species by Bob Peterson * Odette's Song (After Starting to Remember Where Dennis) - Dory's Ditty * The Thieves Meeting - Fish are Friends, Not Food * Dennis Starts Remember Where Fred - Where's My Dad? * The Cave of Wonders - "Just Keep Swimming" by Ellen DeGeneres * The Minions' Introduction - Just Keep Swimming * Song During Alley Dogs and Wolf - Sid's Sing Along * Off Ramp - Go With The Flow * When Odette Separates from Fred - Hallelujah * Song at The Finale - Real Gone by Sheryl Crow * Song at The End Credits - "Somewhere Beyond the Sea" by Robbie Williams * Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Beyond the Sea") - Mega Move and Ninja Man Original Music Composer by Thomas Newman # Opening # The Moat Monster # Roshan (AKA Baby Dennis) # Finding Dennis Theme Song # First Day # Journey To School # Joke / Rex # To Dropaway / Rex's Song # Dropaway Reveal # Boat / Hate You # Out To Sea / Divers # Lost # Odette / Boat / Odette's Ditty # Meet Rothbart # Misfit are Friends, Not Food / Thief Meeting # Thief Chase / Little Brown Jug # Dennis Tank # Bubbles # Darla Dimple / Stuck / Buzz Lightyear # Frog Fish Chase # Minions / Just Keep Swimming # Trench / Squeaker # Odette's Sing Along # Fred to the Rescue / Save the Day # Miss Your Dad # Filter Attempt # Turtle Drive # News Travel # Pround / Stops Filter # Darla / Filth / Offramp # Go With The Flow # Lost In Fog # Swallowed / Scum # Greymon # Sydney Harbour # Net For Dennis # Henchmen Little Pigs # Gull Chase # Office Frenzy # Hallelujah # Alley Snails / Dennis & Odette # Odette Remembers # Fishing Ground / Odette Trapped # The End of Finding Dennis # Swim Down # Dennis Hurt # Ending / Real Gone # Somewhere Beyond the Sea # Mega Move # Ninja Man Category:2004 Animated Films Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Dennis & Tiana Productions Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Productions Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Productions DVD Collection Category:2013 DVD Category:2003 Animated Films Category:English-Dubbed films Category:English NTSC Category:2004 Category:VHS 2004 Category:VHS Collection Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Jim Henson Productions Category:Jim Henson Pictures Category:Disney DVD Category:Disney DVD 2005 Category:Disney DVD 2017 Category:Nickelodeon MoviesandDisney Category:VHS Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Productions VHS Collection Category:DennisNTiana Productions Channel Category:Bearquarter Studios Channel Category:Now Playing Movies